


To Tell The Truth...

by SoloShikigami



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), BDSM, BDSM Scene, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Sibling Incest, Underfell Papyrus (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloShikigami/pseuds/SoloShikigami
Summary: Red needs some help telling the truth about his feelings when the four of them are being intimate. Papyrus has no problem helping him, and Edge and Sans are happy to assist.





	To Tell The Truth...

**Author's Note:**

> For Beetle's Birthday! <3

            Papyrus sat back in his chair, crossing one leg over the other, steppling his fingers as he watched the scene before him. Sans was on all fours, thrusting slowly into Red’s mouth. Red was lying on his back, his wrists bound to his ankles with leather cuffs. Edge was lying on his front between Red’s legs, using a mix of his mouth and fingers to tease Red’s entrances. Red was trying to move into Edge, but his position made it difficult, and his whimpers were muffled.

            “Okay, Sans, that’s enough,” Papyrus said.

            “Mmm, aww, Paps, can’t I-?” Sans protested.

            “Sans.”

            The other could clearly hear the warning in his tone. He hesitated for a moment, but glancing down at Red, he thought a bit better, and carefully moved off him with a wince. He sat on his knees, head down, hands clasped behind his back.

            “Good boy,” Papyrus said as he rose. He walked over to Sans, the heels of his boots clicking with each step, looking him over, noting that he was sitting precisely as trained. Papyrus dropped to one knee, curving a hand under Sans’ jaw, lifting his face, and kissed him deeply.

            “Thank you,” Sans murmured as they parted.

            Papyrus smiled, then stood again, turning so he could look down at Red, whose teeth were clenched as he tried to keep his reactions under some semblance of control.

            “Are you feeling good, Red?” Papyrus asked.

            Red growled, turning his head away and shutting his eyes tight.

            Papyrus only needed to glance slightly in Edge’s direction. Edge immediately stopped and sat back on his heels, his back straight, and also folding his hands behind his back. The result was a protesting cry from Red.

            “Look at me, Red,” Papyrus ordered.

            Another look of defiance flashed across Red’s face, but he obeyed. Papyrus walked around to stand behind Edge, his hand curving around the front of the other’s neck, pulling him back against his leg. Edge let out a small sigh that only Papyrus could feel from the slight flexing of his backside as that hand rubbed at his neck lightly.

            “You should be learning from your brother, who is quite great in his own right. He doesn’t hide things from me,” Papyrus said, his eyes locking with Red’s and never leaving. “Sans is a good role model as well, despite his lazy attitude at times. But you still seem to like to defy me, Red; why is that?”

            Red snarled slightly and he looked away.

            “Red,” Papyrus said, using the same tone that he had used in Sans earlier.

            “Y-you make me feel good,” Red mumbled.

            “What was that?”

            “You make me feel good,” Red said in a normal tone, his face reddening with a blush.

            “And you’re angry with me for that?”

            “No!”

            Papyrus glanced down at Edge, his hand raising to nudge his jaw so he looked up. Edge looked up and gave Papyrus a small smirk, exchanging just as much in that look at they could with words, Papyrus matched his smirk and nodded.

            “I see, you’re looking for punishment,” Papyrus said gently, his hand moving to scratch lightly at the back of Edge’s skull. “I believe I have something in mind for you, then. Sans, Edge, I want his hands behind his back, and then I want him in my lap.”

            “Yes, Sir,” Edge murmured.

            Sans nodded and the two moved to Red to do as they were told as Papyrus moved back to his chair.

            The four of them liked to use this type of play to help them deal with certain issues. Papyrus and Edge usually took the Dominant roles, Edge more than Papyrus, though there have been times when during one on one sessions Sans and Red would take on the role or at least Top, though usually they were too lazy to.

            But Papyrus didn’t Dom for impact play; a small slap here or there, but it was more for warning than for pain. He couldn’t bring himself to do it, even under Edge’s tutoring and watchful eye. They all knew it, discussed it, and agreed with it. Papyrus was very good at using other forms of punishment to help meet their goals for the evening, and Red was still under the mistaken impression that punishment only came in the form of pain.

            “You okay?” Sans murmured as they carefully moved Red into a comfortable position first, checking him over before restraining him again.

            “Horny as fuck, but otherwise, yeah,” Red said, relaxing into the touches of his boyfriends, Edge rubbing his legs and ankles while Sans rubbed down his arms, each checking the restraint sites for bruises, pain, or discomfort.

            “You better watch yourself, brother,” Edge said. “Papyrus seems to have it in for you tonight.”

            Red smirked. “I’m gonna make him break his no hitting barrier.”

            “Pfft, dream on, pal,” Sans chuckled. “You green?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay.”

            Sans started clipping the wrist cuffs together behind Red’s back.

            “You really are a brat,” Edge said, leaning in to nuzzle Red’s jaw.

            “Yup,” Red grinned.

            Edge and Sans shook their heads and helped Red to his feet, guiding him over to Papyrus and helping him into his lap, Red’s back against Papyrus’ chest.

            “You two have done so well,” Papyrus said, getting each to lean over so he could kiss them. “Why not give us a show while I discipline our wayward brother?”

            “Would you like anything specific, Sir?” Sans asked.

            “Kiss up,” Red muttered.

            Papyrus frowned and yanked back on Red’s collar.

            “Quiet you. Mmm, whatever is going to make you both feel good. Jut be sure we can see you properly.”

            Edge grinned, reaching over to grab Sans’ hand and nearly manhandling him back on the spot on the floor they were before, wasting no time in pinning him down and grinding against him.

            “H-hey, you got a bone to pick with me or something, Edge-lord?” Sans asked.

            “Mmm, I got a bone all right, and it picks you,” Edge growled, leaning in to bite Sans’ neck.

            “Mmmph, ah! Th-that was terrible, even for you,” Sans gasped and moaned.

            While the two had their fun, Papyrus adjusted so that Red’s legs hung on either side of his own, keeping his pelvis open and on display, leaning him back slightly, and started stroking his ribs lightly.

            “You’re being really bratty today,” Papyrus murmured against the side of his skull. “Is there something you want to tell me?”

            He could nearly hear Red grinding his teeth as he shook his head.

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, oh, Red, you are quite adorable,” Papyrus murmured, curving his fingertips to scratch Red lightly.

            “Am not!”

            “Oh? Still defying me even when I give you a genuine compliment? Well, that just won’t do.”

            Red gasped, Papyrus’ fingers moving to his spine, dancing along old wounds and scars that were sensitive, his tongue doing the same at his neck.

            Edge glanced over to Red and Papyrus, smirking to see his brother writhing slightly in Papyrus’ lap.

            “He’s still resisting, huh?” Sans asked quietly.

            “A little, as always,” Edge leaned down and nibbled at Sans’ floating ribs. “But it took you some time to relax, too.”

            “He still thinks he’s gonna, aahhh, get Paps to h-hit him,” Sans said with a squirm. “Edge, c’mon, that’s sensitive!”

            “That’s the point.”

            Edge moved back up to kiss Sans, who wrapped his arms around his neck. It had been a little while since it had just been the two of them, so Sans requested that some of their playtime this evening be dedicated to pairing off.

            “Y’know, we could have just fucked when you wanted,” Edge pointed out, his wandering hand moving between Sans’ legs.

            “I wanted them to watch,” Sans said with a grin.

            Edge smirked. “You kinky bastard.”

            Sans wanted to retort, but it was lost in a groan as his cock was squeezed, making it hard again.

            “They’re quite cute together, are they not?” Papyrus asked, his hand also slipping between Red’s legs.

            “Yeah, adorable,” Red muttered. “C’mon, why you torturing me like this?”

            A small noise escaped Red as Papyrus drew his fingers slowly around his dripping entrance. Red tried to move to allow the long fingers to slip inside of him, but Papyrus slid his other arm around his middle to keep him still.

            “You are only tormenting yourself,” Papyrus murmured. “Your consistently bratty behavior is concerning to me. I’m not going to hit you no matter how naughty you are. Instead, I chose another form of punishment.”

            Papyrus’ fingers kept teasing Red, just missing sensitive spots, not penetrating, not even giving him a surprise scratch. Red bowed his head in an attempt to curl into himself in search of some sort of relief, but Papyrus’ hand shot up to his throat and pushed him back, making him sit up straight.

            “Watch them,” Papyrus ordered. “They are being good enough to give us a lovely performance.”

            Red looked up and watched as Edge gently rolled Sans onto his front, lifting his pelvis while pressing down between his shoulder blades. Sans was whimpering in need and Edge wasn’t going to make him wait, palming his own throbbing dick before pressing it against Sans’ hole, pushing in steadily. Edge even glanced over at Red, smirking slightly (that snarky bastard), before pushing the rest of his length into Sans roughly, making the smaller skeleton wince, then moan.

            Red wanted to make some sound in protest, need, or both, but he clenched his jaw tightly and refused.

            “Are you going to tell me why my making you feel good is turning you into such a brat?” Papyrus asked, gently mouthing at Red’s shoulder and neck.

            “Just forget I, ahh, s-said anything,” Red said, shivering pleasantly.

            “I cannot, I would not be the Great Dom that I am if I were to ignore my submissive, correct?”

            Papyrus trailed one hand down Red’s ribs, rubbing at them gently, lovingly, while his other hands played at the folds of Red’s magic, still teasingly.

            “I-it’s embarrassing,” Red murmured, his soul twisting a bit in want as he watched Edge rake his fingers down Sans’ spine, making him arch.

            “Edge,” Sans moaned.

            “Mmm, feel good?” Edge asked.

            “Stars, yes, please, more,” Sans begged.

            Edge leaned down, nibbling at the back of Sans’ neck, his other hand reaching between his legs again.

            “Focus, Red,” Papyrus’ voice brought Red back to his own torment of gentle, sweet touches. “I would venture to guess that you feel you don’t deserve to be treated gently. You do enjoy that, don’t you?”

            Red felt his entire body heat up; he knew he was blushing and he slightly resented it.

            “You know we wouldn’t think anything less of you if you admit it,” Papyrus said. “It is not weakness to say what you like, to enjoy something soft and gentle. You can still like the rougher love-making we do, you can have both.”

            “I-I know,” Red whispered. “P-please, Papyrus, you’re driving me crazy!”

            Papyrus had slowly moved on to touching Red’s more sensitive areas and even discovering a spot here and there that was new. He still didn’t penetrate him, though the liquid from his pussy was beginning to drip onto the chair.

            “Yes, and you’re enjoying it,” Papyrus said with a smirk. “Just tell me, Red, why do you resist this so much?”

            Red was torn between how Papyrus was making him feel, and the increasing moans and grunts of his other two lovers as they chased their orgasms. His magic was thrumming with want and need, his soul felt like it was going to drop out of him, his head was spinning, and he found he couldn’t take it much more.

            “I’m embarrassed,” Red nearly sobbed. “I’m afraid I’m going to sound weird or look funny or just… something, because I enjoy it so much, and I’m afraid you’ll stop because of it!”

            Edge and Sans had slowed, the outburst from Red catching their attentions, and they carefully separated and looked to Papyrus.

            Papyrus hands had stilled for a moment, but not long enough for Red to feel much of anything before his face was turned and he was being kissed deeply. The kiss broke for a moment, Papyrus lifting him and turned him around, pulling his back onto his lap, almost completely encasing him in his long arms and he kissed him again. Red was breathless when they separated, looking up at Papyrus somewhat questioningly.

            “Red, we love you,” Papyrus said firmly. “Always have and always will. We want you, all of you, all your body, soul, sounds, reactions, everything - _nothing_ you could do could drive us away. I’m sorry you find it embarrassing, but I adore the way you sound, I love seeing you blush, and it turns me on to feel you tremble and wanting more.”

            Red was shaking, tears threatening to fall. Edge and Sans moved closer, Papyrus gave them each a look and a smile, and the three converged to embrace their fourth. Red let the tear fall, one from each eye, but that was it. He took a deep breath, letting it out slow.

            “Color?” Papyrus murmured after a moment.

            “Green,” Red murmured.

            “Good.”

            The three backed off a little, neither going particularly far.

            “Well, Red, despite your bratty behavior, you seem to have made me quite hard,” Papyrus said. “And I think there was something that you wanted.”

            Papyrus pressed two fingers into Red’s pussy, making him groan in relief.

            “And since we rudely interrupted our brothers,” Papyrus added.

            “Mmm, mostly me,” Sans murmured, slipping a finger into Red’s rear entrance. “Edge got to finish, I didn’t.”

            “Heh, got a lil’ too excited, Boss?” Red asked.

            “Fuck you,” Edge said, though there was no heat in his voice.

            “Oh, I think he’ll be plenty fucked,” Sans said, leaning forward to drag his tongue up Red’s spine, adding another finger.

            “You all need to watch your mouths,” Papyrus scolded. “Edge, my pants, if you would?”

            “Gladly,” Edge smirked, walking behind the chair and dropping to one knee, reaching around to undo the tight leather pants and pull Papyrus’ cock free, pumping it a few times.

            “Mm, he’s not in much of a position to aid you,” Papyrus murmured, he and Sand continuing to prep Red.

            “I’ll make myself useful, I’m happy,” Edge said, his hand still pumping Papyrus slowly as he stood and kissed his cheekbone. “Let’ just see how many sounds we can wrench from the little brat.”

            “Yes,” Papyrus agreed. “Do you believe he is ready for you, Sans?” Papyrus asked.

            “Like he was born ready,” Sans said, leaning into Red to murmur against the side of his skull. “I can’t wait to feel your ass around my cock, sweetheart.”

            Red Leaned back into Sans with a groan.

            “When you are ready,” papyrus aid, giving permission.

            Sans didn’t waste a second and sank into Red in one hard thrust. Red cried out, body straightening and stiffening at the sudden intrusion, but a few shallow thrusts from Sans relaxed him again.

            “Ready for me, my little brat?” Papyrus asked.

            Red’s jaw quivered, and he nodded. Papyrus pulled slightly on his hips, Edge helped to keep his cock in position and with a thrust from Sans, Papyrus slipped into Red, humming at the exquisite feel of Red around him and the press of Sans’ cock through Red’s magic.

            “Fuck, please, fucking move, I can’t take it anymore, please,” Red begged.

            “All right, you’ve behaved well enough I suppose,” Papyrus said.

            It took some time as Sans and Papyrus found a rhythm, but Red enjoyed every moment of it. Edge did as he said and kept himself busy by touching and kissing the others, paying special attention to giving loving scratches and a few loves bites to Red. It didn’t take long for the blushing skeleton to beg for release.

            “Edge, unbind him,” Papyrus ordered.

            Edge carefully reached between Sans and Red to unhook the cuff from one another and Red immediately wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ shoulders, gaining his own leverage to move between Sans and Papyrus.

            “Fuck, I’m close, bro,” Sans panted.

            “You may when you’re ready,” Papyrus said.

            Honestly, it barely took Sans another few thrusts. He panted, legs shaking, but stayed where he was to help support Red.

            “You understand now, Red?” Papyrus said, locking eyes with Red, pressing their foreheads together. “You understand that we love you? Understand that we don’t care what you sound like, what you look like, we love you, and as long as you’re happy that’s all that matters?”

            “P-p-pl-please,” Red moaned, barely able to form the words.

            “Do you understand?”

            A small thrust from Sans, despite his softening cock still inside him, a loving look from Edge, and Papyrus’ intense stare, Red couldn’t deny it any longer.

            “Yes!” he sobbed.

            “Good boy, you may go ahead.”

            Red nearly screamed at the sudden, sharp thrust from Papyrus, along with his permission sent him over the edge, and Papyrus followed almost immediately after.

            The three panted at the exertion, Papyrus reached out with shaking hands to touch the other two, Edge kissing the back of his hand, Sans’ cheek, and the top of Red’s head. Sans leaned into Red with a tired groan, Red trembled but made no other sounds, and after some time, Papyrus took a deep breath as if also returning to reality.

            “You’re all a mess,” Edge said with amusement.

            “I’ll bet,” Sans murmured. “Red? You okay?”

            “Mmm hmm,” Red hummed, snuggling into Papyrus’ ribcage.

            “Ah, ah, don’t doze off yet, lazybones,” Papyrus said. “We need to get cleaned up.”

            “Boss c’n lick me clean,” Red murmured.

            “Like hell I am,” Edge huffed.

            “I think the last thing you need right now is a tongue-lashing, Red,” Sans quipped.

            “I thought maybe if I left him tongue-tied, he’d shut up for a bit,” Red snickered.

            “OH. MY. GOD,” both Papyrus and Edge fumed.

            The two small skeletons snickered and tossed out puns all the way to the bathroom. The four cleaned one another, fresh sheets and blanket were on their large bed before their play session, Edge and Papyrus made sure they all drank, tucked warmly and cozy in bed, and the four decided a nap was in order and then a hearty dinner when they awoke.

            “Hey, Papyrus?” Edge whispered when the other two fell asleep.

            “Yes?”

            “What’s your count?”

            “Eleven. You?”

            “Nine. So next playdate, they each are getting twenty spankings.”

            “Nyeh, heh, heh, we’ll beat those horrible puns out of them yet.”

            Edge grinned, leaning over the other two to kiss Papyrus, then they each spooned a Sans and fell asleep.


End file.
